elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
King Edward, Part V
King Edward, Part V Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part V In the Crystal Tower Inside the Tower, Edward's first impression was of whiteness. Floors, walls, ceiling, all were white and radiated light. Their footsteps made soft crunching noises on the rough floor surface. Except for that, it was very still ... with occasional soft, unrecognizable far-off sounds. Moraelyn moved confidently through winding halls and long rooms. He seemed very black in all that white. They passed long pools of water with fountains that sparkled in the light. "Where is everyone?" Edward whispered. "At table, I hope. I'm hungry. Aren't you?" "No." Abruptly a big, broad ugly shape appeared in front of them and roared a challenge. Edward grabbed for Moraelyn's arm with both hands. Moraelyn shook him off irritably. "Gods, boy, don't grab my sword arm if ever you do spot a monster. Stay clear!" But Moraelyn didn't reach for his blade. He stood still while the monster wrapped its long arms around him and pounded on his back, still roaring. Moraelyn roared back and pounded on the monster's chest. Then he introduced Edward to the Captain of the Archmagister's guard. "Don't hug him," Moraelyn warned the troll, who grinned at Edward showing pointy teeth. "He'll break." "I thought trolls were dangerous!" Edward gasped as they ascended a long winding stairway. "They are. I'll have bruises for a fortnight. I'd have shielded, but I didn't like to hurt his feelings." "He likes you?!" "Oh, aye, it can be done, you see." "Why does the Archmagister keep troll guards?" "They keep the rats down." More trolls, but these paid them little heed. Another long stairway. More corridors. A sort of guardroom where three trolls appeared to be gaming with bones. One of them shambled to his feet and led them down a shadowy passage. A row of cages with huge rats, then some with small odd creatures that looked rather like elves seen in a badly distorted mirror (though Edward kept this observation to himself). They gobbled and squeaked as the elf and boy paced quickly by. "Goblins," Moraelyn said with distaste. They turned a corner and went past two cages that held only large stone statues. There seemed to be more cages off down other hallways. The troll unlocked a huge black metal door. It clanged shut behind them. A very large green and yellow hooved creature sat man-like in one corner. Its unwinking eyes didn't flicker as they passed quickly and climbed still another stair. More white halls. These were patrolled by huge black dogs that sniffed at them as they passed. Edward stretched a hand to pet one, but it snarled at him. "I wouldn't." Moraelyn said. "Yes Sir." They came to another massive black metal door. A voice sounded. "What is black and white, has one body, two heads, four arms, four legs, two red eyes and two brown?" "That's disgusting!" Moraelyn yelled at the door, hands on hips. "You are correct, mortal. You may pass." The door swung slowly open, creaking. There was no one behind it, just a narrow stairway that wound sharply. It seemed dark above. Moraelyn raced up the stairs, leaving Edward clinging to the bottom rail, shaking. There was not a thing to do but follow. "Welcome, Edward." The Archmagister stood white and gold in the center of a large dim room. Huge windows looked out on the purple twilit sea below. "Come here, child. Give me your hands." Edward put his hands in the Archmagister's who smiled down at him. Edward's fatigue and fear vanished instantly. He smiled back at the Archmagister, who said softly. "It is well. You may go," to the furious dark elf who stood glowering to one side. Edward was barely aware of him, his whole attention occupied by the Archmagister. "Goodbye, Edward." "'Bye." Edward didn't take his eyes off the Archmagister. From far away he heard the dark elf go down the stairs. "He calls you son," the Archmagister said. "Yes sir. I asked him if I might call him father." "But you are not entirely comfortable about it." Edward sighed. "No sir." "That may be as well. You will return to Daggerfall one day. And then you must be Corcyr's son. So let the claim be on Moraelyn's side." The Archmagister moved companionably to the windows with him. The dusk was fast gathering as Edward stared out over the hill through which they'd journeyed. A dark figure appeared below and strode swiftly off into the night. "That's Moraelyn! I thought he was going to stay the night. It's dangerous out there alone in the dark. There are evil things out there. Can't you--" "Dangerous for any evil that meets Moraelyn in his present mood. He will go safely, I promise you." "Oh. But I haven't thanked him. He's been very kind, really. Why was he so angry about the door? It was just a silly question. The answer was him and my mother, when they're asleep and I'm not there. How do you make a door talk? Is it an illusion?" "That's three questions. Which of them do you want answered? Aren't you hungry? Would you like a bowl of stew?" "Yes, please. I'd like to hear about the door, please." "Ah. You think the talking door may prove more comprehensible than a surly dark elf? More interesting? Or safer?" The Archmagister's large golden eyes regarded the boy thoughtfully. "I don't know if I, uh, like him. Sometimes I think I ... and then other times I ... do you understand about liking? He said he didn't." "You would be more comfortable if you felt the same way about him at all times, yet you do not." "Yes, that's it, exactly. You do understand." "Moraelyn is not a comfortable man." "Well, I don't mean that exactly. Sometimes he is. Like when we rode the dragon." The Archmagister laughed aloud. His laughter reminded Edward of chimes. "Yes, yes. I find comfort myself in having Moraelyn near at hand when dragons are about." A young high elf brought in a bowl of stew and set it down on the table. Edward felt a bit disappointed that the stew had come in such an ordinary way. Until he remembered that the Archmagister hadn't sent for the stew. "The priest at home in Daggerfall said it was a mark of evil things, that they cannot bear the light," Edward said between mouthfuls. "Moraelyn doesn't like sunlight. And he's black." "I see. Do you know what evil is?" "Um, well, if you do bad things, then you're evil?" "I see. If the cook had burnt the stew, would he then be evil?" Edward grinned. "No, just a bad cook. But if he did it on purpose, then I guess he'd have done an evil thing ... but maybe he wouldn't be altogether evil. Maybe he was just angry about something." "Or perhaps the sort of person who is pleased by spoiling others' pleasure?" "I guess that'd make my little brothers evil. They sure like to spoil my fun." "And you?" Edward felt his face redden. "I don't take any notice of them," he said quickly. The Archmagister's large golden eyes regarded him steadily. To his own dismay, Edward began to cry. He bawled like a baby. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he gasped. "I never cry, really, I don't -- hardly ever --" "Why ever not?" Edward looked up. His tears had blurred his sight, but there seemed to be tears on the Archmagister's face. His hand reached up to feel the wetness. "You have been very alone, have you not?" the Archmagister said. "Yes. Until you brought the unicorn for me, I was all alone. They endure no evil," Edward sighed with satisfaction, feeling relaxed and comfortable. The Archmagister was wonderful. "We summoned the unicorn, Moraelyn and the dragon and I and others. It's a great magic and one no single man or woman may command. But don't trouble yourself overmuch with judging good and evil. That's a human notion. Life is complex; I know of nothing that is wholly good or wholly evil. Not even the unicorn." Edward's time in the Tower passed quickly. There were few other novices and the youngest of these was several years older than Edward. The boy spent several hours each day with the Archmagister. He learned to cast a few spells and to open his mind so that he could renew his magicka quickly while he slept. But often they just talked. Sometimes Edward was given a book to read. Other times he was allowed to choose one from the thousands in the library. He usually tired of them quickly. He didn't read Elvish script easily; his tutor had taught him the letters, but their few books were in Bretic. Spellcasting was more fun. Fire spells came easily to him and he learned to shield himself readily, but to his chagrin, he couldn't Heal at all. He invariably made things worse for the unlucky rats he was allowed to practice on. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Edward cried out in frustration. He sent a dart of fire at the writhing rat and it turned into a charred corpse. "Edward, it will be well if you let the Heal spells wait awhile yet." "Moraelyn said Light Heal is the first spell anybody learns," Edward said sulkily. "Did he? Well, he is a practitioner of magic, not a theorist. Even I would hesitate to say what a Breton might or might not learn, and when he might learn it. You are the first of your people with whom I have worked. Certainly Moraelyn has had no experience with your race, except for your mother, of course." "My mother can't do magic." "No, but we think the ability lies within her. She has not been able to learn to master it, possibly because she was too old when she first tried. If you want my opinion it is your thoughts and not your hands which are causing your difficulty. Weeping might help." "I don't feel like crying," Edward said rather sullenly. He felt more like kicking something, although incinerating the rat had helped relieve some of that. "Meditation might help, then." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część V W Kryształowej Wieży W Wieży pierwszym spostrzeżeniem Edwarda była biel. Podłogi, ściany, sufity, wszystkie były białe i emanowały bielą. Tupot ich stóp wydawał miękkie trzeszczące odgłosy na surowej powierzchni podłogi. Poza tym było bardzo spokojnie… a okazjonalnie rozbrzmiewały miękkie, nierozpoznawalne odległe odgłosy. Moraelyn poruszał się śmiało przez zakręcone korytarze i długie pokoje. Wyglądał bardzo czarno w tej całej bieli. Mijali długie baseny wody z fontannami, które błyszczały w świetle. „Gdzie są wszyscy?” Edward wyszeptał. „Przy stole, mam nadzieję. Jestem głodny. A ty nie?” „Nie” nagle wielki, szeroki, brzydki kształt pojawił się przed nimi i zaryczał na wyzwanie. Edward chwycił ramię Moraelyna obiema rękoma. Moraelyn strząsnął go poirytowany. „Bogowie, chłopcze nie łap mojej ręki od miecza, jeśli kiedykolwiek spostrzeżesz potwora. Nie wtrącaj się!” Lecz Moraelyn nie dobył ostrza. Stał spokojnie, gdy potwór owinął swe długie ramiona wokół niego i poklepał po plecach, ciągle rycząc. Moraelyn zaryczał w odpowiedzi i uderzył pierś potwora. Wtedy przedstawił Edwarda Kapitanowi Straży Arcymagistra. „Nie ściskaj go,” Moraelyn ostrzegł trolla, który skrzywił się na Edwarda, ukazując ostre zęby. „On się złamie.” „Myślałem, że trolle są niebezpieczne!” Edward wykrztusił, gdy wspinali się po długich kręconych schodach. „Są. Będę miał siniaki przez dwa tygodnie. Przywołałem tarczę, ale nie chciałem zranić jego uczuć.” „On cię lubi?!” „Och tak, to da się załatwić, widzisz.” „Dlaczego Arcymagister trzyma trolle jako straż?” „Zwalczają szczury.” Więcej trolli, ale te już na nich nie baczyły. Kolejne długie schody. Więcej korytarzy. Rodzaj pokoju strażniczego gdzie trzech trolli wyglądało, jakby grali w kości. Jeden z nich powłóczył nogami i zabrał ich przez zacienione przejście. Szereg klatek z dużymi szczurami, potem kilka z małymi dziwnymi stworzeniami, które wyglądały raczej jak elfy widziane w krzywym zwierciadle (choć Edward zatrzymał to spostrzeżenie dla siebie). Żarły i piszczały, gdy elf i chłopak szybko przeszli obok. „Gobliny,” Moraelyn powiedział z obrzydzeniem. Wyszli zza rogu i przeszli koło dwóch cel, które więziły tylko duże kamienne posągi. Wyglądało, że było jeszcze więcej cel wzdłuż innych korytarzy. Troll odblokował duże, czarne, metalowe drzwi. Zadzwoniły, zatrzaskując się za nimi. Bardzo duży zielonożółty kopytny stwór usiadł po ludzku w rogu. Jego niemrugające ślepia nie mignęły, gdy ci prędko przeszli i wspięli się na kolejne schody. Więcej białych korytarzy. Te były patrolowane przez duże czarne psy, które obwąchały ich, gdy przechodzili. Edward wyciągnął rękę, by jednego pogłaskać, ale ten na niego zawarczał. „Nie robiłbym tego.” Powiedział Moraelyn. „Dobrze, mój panie.” Podeszli do kolejnych masywnych, czarnych, metalowych drzwi. Głos zabrzmiał. „Co jest czarne i białe, ma jedno ciało, dwie głowy, cztery ramiona, cztery nogi, dwoje czerwonych oczu i dwoje brązowych?” „To jest obrzydliwe!” Moraelyn wrzasnął na drzwi, ręce na jego biodrach. „Masz racje, śmiertelniku. Możesz przejść.” Drzwi zabujały się, powoli otwierając, trzeszcząc. Nikogo nie było za nimi, tylko wąskie schody, które ostro skręcały. Ponad nimi było ciemno. Moraelyn wbiegł po schodach, pozostawiając Edwarda, przypartego do dolnej poręczy, dygotającego. Nie mógł nic, jak tylko podążyć. „Witaj, Edwardzie”. Arcymagister stał biały i złoty pośrodku wielkiego szarawego pokoju. Wielkie okna wyglądały na fioletowe szarzejące od zmierzchu morze poniżej. „Chodź tu dziecko. Podaj mi swe dłonie.” Edward położył swe dłonie w dłoniach Arcymagistra, który uśmiechnął się na niego. Zmęczenie i strach Edwarda zniknęły w jednej chwili. Odpowiedział uśmiechem Arcymagistrowi, który powiedział miękko. „Wszystko już dobrze. Możesz już iść,” do zdenerwowanego mrocznego elfa, który stał gniewny na stronie. Edward był ledwo co świadom jego obecności, cała jego uwaga skupiła się na Arcymagistrze. „Żegnaj Edwardzie.” „Cześć.” Edward nie spuszczał z Arcymagistra oczu. Z dala słyszał, jak mroczny elf schodzi po schodach. „Nazywa cię synem,” powiedział Arcymagister. „Tak, mój panie. Spytałem się, czy mógłbym nazywać go ojcem.” „Ale nie jesteś w pełni z tego rad” Edward westchnął. „Nie, mój panie.” „Tak może jest i lepiej. Pewnego dnia wrócisz do Daggerfall. A wtedy będziesz musiał być synem Corcyra. Więc niech ta tendencja pozostanie po stronie Moraelyna”. Arcymagister przemieścił się towarzysko z nim do okna. Zmierzch szybko nadciągał, gdy Edward wpatrywał się ponad wzgórze, którym tu przyszli. Ciemna figura pojawiła się poniżej i przemknęła żwawo w mrok. „To Moraelyn! Myślałem, że zatrzyma się tu na noc. Niebezpiecznym jest chadzać tu samemu po zmroku. Żyją tu złe rzeczy. Nie mógłbyś --” „Niebezpiecznym dla każdego zła, które spotka Moraelyna w jego obecnym nastroju, mogę ci to zarzec.” „Och. Ale mu nie podziękowałem. Był bardzo miły, naprawdę. Dlaczego był tak wściekły o te drzwi? To było tylko głupie pytanie. Odpowiedzią był on i moja matka, gdy zasypiają, a mnie tam nie ma. Jak sprawiłeś, że drzwi mówią? Czy to iluzja?” „To trzy pytania. Na które chcesz, bym odpowiedział? Nie jesteś głodny? Czy chciałbyś miskę strawy?” „Tak proszę. Chciałbym usłyszeć o drzwiach, proszę.” „Ach. Myślisz, że mówiące drzwi okażą się bardziej zrozumiałe niż nieuprzejmy mroczny elf? Bardziej interesujące? Lub bezpieczniejsze?” Duże złote oczy Arcymagistra studiowały chłopca troskliwie. „Nie wiem, czy ja, uh, go lubię. Czasami myślę… innym czasem… rozumiesz cokolwiek o lubieniu? Powiedział mi, że on nie rozumie.” „Byłoby ci znacznie wygodniej, gdybyś czuł się tak samo względem niego o każdej porze, jednak tak nie jest.” „Tak, tak jest, dokładnie. A więc rozumiesz.” „Moraelyn nie jest przystępnym człowiekiem.” „Cóż, nie to mam dokładnie na myśli. Czasem jest. Jak gdy jeździliśmy na smoku.” Arcymagister zaśmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech przypominał Edwardowi dzwony wietrzne. „Tak, tak. Sam się czuję komfortowo, mając Moraelyna pod ręką, gdy smoki są na rzeczy.” Młody wysoki elf wniósł miskę strawy i usadowił się przy stole. Edward poczuł się trochę zawiedziony, że jedzenie przybyło w taki przeciętny sposób. Póki nie przypomniał sobie, że Arcymagister wcale po nie nie wysłał. „Kapłani w domu w Daggerfall mówili, że to znak złych istot, jeśli nie mogą znieść światła,” Edward powiedział między kęsami. „Moraelyn nie lubi słońca. I jest czarny.” „Dobrze. Wiesz, czym jest zło?” „Uh, cóż, jeśli robisz złe rzeczy, jesteś zły?” „Dobrze. Jeśli kucharz byłby przypalił tę potrawę, czy wtedy on byłby zły?” Edward spochmurniał. „Nie, tylko złym kucharzem. Ale jeśli zrobiłby to celowo, wtedy zgaduje, że zrobiłby złą rzecz, … ale może nie byłby taki całkiem zły. Może był zły na coś.” „Lub możliwe, że należy do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy lubują się w psuciu innym przyjemności.” „Chyba sprawiałoby to, że moi mali bracia są źli. Na pewno lubią psuć mi zabawę.” „A ty?” Edward poczuł, jak jego twarz czerwieniała. „Nie zwracam na nich żadnej uwagi,” powiedział szybko. Wielkie złote oczy Arcymagistra badały go powoli. Ku własnemu przerażeniu, Edward zaczął płakać. Darł się jak dziecko. „Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak,” wykrztusił. „Nigdy nie płaczę, naprawdę, ja nie -- prawie nigdy --” „Dlaczego nigdy?” Edward podniósł wzrok. Jego łzy przyćmiły mu wzrok, ale wyglądało, jakby łzy były na twarzy Arcymagistra. Jego ręka sięgnęła, by dotknąć wilgoci. „Byłeś bardzo samotny, czyż nie?” powiedział Arcymagister. „Tak. Póki nie przybyliście do mnie na jednorożcu, byłem całkiem sam. One nie wytrzymują żadnego zła,” Edward wzdychnął z satysfakcją, czując się wygodnie i w pełni zrelaksowanym. Arcymagister był wspaniały. „Przyzwaliśmy jednorożca, Moraelyna i smoka i mnie oraz innych. To wielka magia i żaden mężczyzna czy kobieta nie może jej powołać. Ale nie kłopocz się za bardzo, sądząc dobro i zło. Jest to ludzka tendencja. Życie jest skomplikowane, nie znam niczego całkowicie dobrego czy złego. Nie jest taki nawet jednorożec.” Czas Edwarda w Wieży upływał prędko. Było kilku innych nowicjuszy, a najmłodsi byli kilka lat starsi od Edwarda. Chłopak spędził wiele godzin dziennie z Arcymagistrem. Nauczył się rzucać parę zaklęć i otwierać umysł, by szybko odnawiać rezerwy magicki podczas snu. Ale często po prostu rozmawiali. Czasami Edward dostawał książkę do czytania. Innymi razy pozwalano mu wybrać jedną z tysięcy z biblioteki. Zazwyczaj się szybko nimi nudził. Nie czytywał elfickiej czcionki za dobrze, jego tutor nauczył go liter, ale parę z ich książek było po bretycku. „Rzucanie zaklęć było większą zabawą. Ogniste czary przychodziły mu z łatwością i nauczył się przywoływać tarczę ochoczo, ale k jego rozgoryczeniu nie mógł w ogóle Leczyć. Niezmiennie pogarszał sprawy dla nieszczęsnych szczurów, na których pozwalano mu ćwiczyć. „Nie wiem, co robię źle!” Edward wykrzyknął sfrustrowany. Posłał wstęgę ognia na wijącego się szczura, który przemienił się w zwęglone szczątki. „Edwardzie, będzie lepiej, jeżeli pozwolisz leczniczym zaklęciom jeszcze chwilę poczekać.” „Moraelyn powiedział, że Słabe Uzdrowienie jest pierwszym zaklęciem, wszyscy poznają,” Edward powiedział grymaśnie. „Tak powiedział? Cóż jest praktykiem magii, nie teoretykiem. Nawet ja bym się wstrzymał przed powiedzeniem co breton może albo nie może się nauczyć i kiedy może się nauczyć. Jesteś pierwszym ze swego ludu, z którym pracowałem. Z pewnością Moraelyn nie ma doświadczenia z twoją rasą, poza twoją matką oczywiście.” „Moja matka nie potrafi czarować.” „Nie, ale myślimy, że tkwi w niej ta zdolność. Nie miała okazji nauczyć się nią władać, prawdopodobnie, bo była już za stara, gdy po raz pierwszy spróbowała. Jeśli chcesz mej opinii to twe myśli, a nie ręce, które sprawiają ci trudność. Płakanie może pomóc.” „Nie poczuwam się do płaczu,” Edward powiedział raczej markotnie. Poczuł się bardziej, by coś kopnąć, choć spalenie szczura bardzo pomogło ulżyć tego części. „Jest jeszcze medytacja.” de:König Edward, Band V en:King Edward, Book V fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie V ru:Король Эдвард, т. 5 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki